hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Doris Evans
Doris Evans (ドリスエヴァヌス Dorisu Evu~anusu) is a supporting character in Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. She is a young half-japanese, half-english girl working on the police force and was appointed to help with the Pretty Cure case and is determined to catch them. She also is Satoru's classmate. Personality Doris is known on the police force for doing everything to catch the culprit and going to extremes to achieve her goals. She tends to be stubborn and is of the impression that she is always right. Additionally, she's extremly loyal, often compared to a dog by the ones around her and would do anything to prevent crimes. As Casablanca City appears peaceful, Doris thinks she's doing a good job, so when the Pretty Cure appear and are unable to be caught by even the police's best men, she starts to wonder why they aren't ever caught and starts doubting her abilities. When she (unknowingly) starts talking to the Cures in their civilian forms, Doris learns to see more than her side of the story thanks to the team showing her, for example how the Cures have helped people in one way or another. She becomes more empathetic and sensitive, which subsequently helps with her police work. Appearance Doris has brown eyes and dark orange hair she wears open most of the time, with the exception of two sections pulled up at the sides of her head. She is often seen wearing a white top and dark blue skirt, together with blue sneakers and yellow stockings that reach below her knees. Otherwise, she wears a blue scarf and a black belt holding all kinds of utilities, with a big silver buckle. History Doris is the daughter of a police officer and a judge, so she was confronted with crime and justice from early on. Her father is actually english, making her half-english and half-japanese and she is able to speak english. Her parents played a big part in developing her view on crime and justice. Etymology Evans (エヴァヌス) - means "son of evan". It is one of the most common english last names. Doris (ドリス) - In Greek mythology Doris was a sea nymph, one of the many children of Oceanus and Tethys. Relationships Mimoto Miwa '- Miwa runs into Doris several times and has a habit of refering to her by the wrong name, which annoys Doris. She often helps out Doris by giving her supplies for diverse situations, together with Yumia supplying new plans along the way. 'Nakajima Yumia '- Doris only knows Yumia by sight, although she feels like there's something about Yumia but she can't put her finger on it. The first real meeting the two have is when Cure Nocturne gets seperated from the team and is trapped together with Doris. The two work together to get out. 'Azamugawa Satoru '- Satoru and Doris start crushing on each other shortly after their first meeting. She returns the affection with Satoru but greatly dislikes Cure Phantom flirting with her, although he still continues to do so for (to her) unknown reasons. 'Safe '- Safe has a talent of running into Doris and almost gets discovered by her several times. However, Doris doesn't meet him. 'Mochizuki Izuru - Doris and Izuru are somewhat close, although Doris doesn't really want to acknowledge this. The two can often be seen conversing in the halls between classes. The two also give each other tips regarding crime fighting. Quotes Trivia Gallery Doris.png|Doris's initial appearance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure